Can the dream still soar?
by KHLegacy
Summary: Ash fears he will fall to his father's path, Tai fears he may become what he hated. the final day before their journeys they will be plagued by this fear as the stage for a new adventure is set!


_**So starting off this is a One Shot that kind of replaces the Dream Continues, just do to my series continuity; however it gets much deeper than that episode did.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can the Dream Still soar?<strong>_

"_Loser!" _

"_Man talk about a lousy trainer!" _

"_You're a joke!" _

"_He's just like his father!" _

"_The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree!" Ash was horrified as many unidentified people were pointing and laughing he found himself backing into someone, Nascour he screamed and backed away._

"_HEEELP!" Ash shouted as Nascour started towards him but all they did was continue to point and laugh._

"_Loser, Ketchum, Loser Ketchum, You'll never be a Master, You'll never be a Master." They sang over and over spinning as Ash suddenly found chains shooting out and tightly chaining him up and squeezing him tightly. He froze in horror when the laughing turned to cheering, as Nascour pulled out his Aura claws._

"_There is no place in this world for a loser like you. Consider this a mercy killing." Nascour replied throwing a vicious slash._

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ash screamed waking up he was in his room, he saw Pikachu at the end of the bed, getting ready to use Thunderbolt on him but when he saw his trainer awake he didn't have to.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu chirped but Ash didn't say anything he just got up and rummaged through his top draw tell he pulled out some old newspapers.

_**Troy Ketchum, Kanto League: top 100  
>Troy Ketchum,<strong>_ _**Johto League: opening round  
>Troy Ketchum, Almia League: top 64<br>Troy Ketchum, Orange league: lost  
>Troy Ketchum Hoenn League: top 32<br>Troy Ketchum, Unova League: opening round  
>Troy Ketchum, Sinnoh Battle Frontier: Three Symbols collected before quitting<br>Troy Ketchum, Hoenn Battle Frontier: Seven Symbols before quitting  
>Troy Ketchum, Kanto Battle frontier: Unable to collect Symbols: Note: Banished from challenge by Pyramid Brain Brandon therefore unable to continue,<strong>_

Ash sighed then looked at his own league placing list.  
><em><strong>Satoshi Ketchum, Kanto League: Top Sixteen, Note: Trainer forced to forfeit due to disobedient Charizard.<br>Satoshi Ketchum, Orange League, placing: Winner  
>Satoshi Ketchum, Johto League: Top Eight<br>Satoshi Ketchum, Hoenn League: Top Eight  
>Satoshi Ketchum: Battle Frontier: All collected-Winner<br>Satoshi Ketchum: Sinnoh League: Top Four  
>Satoshi Ketchum: Unova League: Top Eight<br>**_Unova league: Top eight. These words seemed to mock Ash, where did he go wrong? "Did I do something wrong, or is it just, blood." Ash muttered to himself, "Am I just gonna get worse and worse."

"Hey, Ash!" Tai stated barging in with a yelp Ash stuffed the papers back into his draw. "You up?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, you know that lady you met, Alexia from Kalos?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to talk to you about challenging the league in Kalos." Tai stated. Ash froze up at this.

"What was that about?" Tai asked.

"Nothing," Ash growled slamming the drawer. "Look, if you don't have a real reason to be in here then get out of my face!"

Tai seemed taken aback but growled at Ash, "FINE, JERK!" he shouted rushing out and slamming the door. He made his way back to his bedroom without Delia knowing he was already dressed, but he was missing his gloves and goggles and put them on.

"Come on Rio, let's get out of here!" Tai stated storming out Rio looked nervous but followed nonetheless.

Delia couldn't catch neither Tai nor Ash as the latter came down, and stormed out Pikachu on his shoulder. However something managed to fly from the bed room. She picked it up.

"This is a list of all the leagues Troy participated in…." Delia muttered looking towards the door.

Tai stormed down the road until he finally sat down his anger had been gone and replaced with sadness. "All I said was she suggested he go to Kalos, he didn't have to bite my head off."

"Raaruu." Rio muttered comforting him, he smiled. "Thanks, I wonder if something's bothering him. He was looking at some papers when we came in, I wonder if Mom-"

"Tai, Ash!" Delia called.

"Over here!" Tai called coming over to her.

"What happened? You slammed the door!" Delia scolded.

"I'm sorry, it was kind of because, Ash yelled at me and I didn't do anything." Tai replied rubbing the back of his head hanging it as well.

"Well, don't that's how things get wrecked." Delia warned he nodded.

"What's up with him anyway?" Tai asked.

"Well, I think it may have something to do with his father." Delia replied showing him the piece of paper.

"Uh…Wow." Tai replied skimming it. "Ash, wasn't kidding about uhhh whew…."

"It's okay, you can say he stinks." Delia replied simply.

"Yeah he did. Ash said he figured he was too embarrassed to come home." Tai replied.

"Both, Ash and his father wanted to be just like Silver." Delia explained.

"Silver?" Tai asked.

"He's Troy's Father, and Ash's Paternal Grandfather. Neither one of us know my Father and my mother died when Ash was little." Delia explained.

"And this Silver guy is the current Pokemon Master?" Tai asked.

"Yes, it's Ash's dream to be a Pokemon Master, he didn't do as well in the Unova League as he did in Sinnoh."

"Ash told me, that there was a rule that caused a small outrage in Unova that they said they would consider changing. That he wasn't allowed to call on his Pokemon from the lab and got stuck with the ones he had on hand, in fact they almost turned him away because of Pikachu." Tai replied.

Delia nodded, "Ash won't let on but you can tell that something about it has got him so frustrated."

"Sinnoh was the farthest he got maybe that has something to do with it." Tai deduced. "Let's go find him."

**YX YX YX**

Ash was sitting by a small lake by himself, with Pikachu staring up at him. "_What if I'll never be good enough?" _

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted only for him.

"_I don't want to be like him, he left us. He left us all because of his stupid rankings! HE LEFT ME TO DROWN! I can't be like him I won't be like him!" _

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu shouted aggressively but it didn't work and he could sense his beloved trainer was hitting a downward spiral.

_It was back in Johto, Ash was sitting on his own in one of the Pokemon centers, he suddenly saw a familiar shape. "No…way…..Dad!?" he asked slipping by everyone while they, slept. He rushed up to the figure who became completely visible in the light of the full moon. Ash felt a smile creep on his face._

"_Dad!" he called, he remembered what Troy said to him all those years ago and slowed down._

"_Ash?" he asked turning to him, _

"_Yeah, long time no see." Ash replied giving Troy a nervous smile. But Troy wouldn't look at him._

"_Hey, please come on Dad look at me!" Ash stated, "I'm sorry, I made you mad all those years ago. What you said you didn't mean it right?" _

_Troy didn't answer he just kept staring off, "Dad? Dad, come on look at me PLEASE!" Ash begged but suddenly Troy ran off. "No wait, come back!" he shouted rushing after him Troy effortlessly rushed across a river already across the bank Ash however on the third rock slipped and fell in instantly taken away by the waves._

"_HEEELP, DAAAD, HELP ME! DAADDDYYYYY!" Ash screamed trying to keep his head above water only to be sucked in._

"_**Piiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaa CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

"WAAAAAAAHHHH CUT IT OUT, PIKACHU!" Ash shouted. Pikachu cut the attack, Ash's glare at the Electric mouse was met with sad face. Ash softened, "sorry, I'm kind of out of it aren't I?"

"Chu." Pikachu nodded.

"I was thinking back to that time in Johto, I don't know Pikachu I just don't feel well today I had a Nightmare that I was a really bad trainer, I couldn't accomplish my dream and everyone laughed at me for it."

"Pikapi." Pikachu sighed before jumping on his shoulder and nuzzling him. "Chuuu."

"Thanks buddy." Ash muttered petting him and feeling much better. It wasn't until Tai and Rio came right up to them did he notice them. "Uh, Tai."

"You're not gonna yell at me some more are you?" Tai asked.

"No….I'm sorry." Ash replied. "Forgive me?"

Tai looked away but cast him a smirk. "Yeah, I guess, I can do that, brothers?" he asked holding out a hand.

"You bet!" Ash replied shaking it.

"Hey listen, Mom and Professor Oak want to talk to you." Tai replied. "We found out where you were and they asked me to come get you."

Ash nodded Tai eventually lead him to the Ranch, where Oak and Delia waited for him Ash realizing what was going on lowered the bill of his cap, he didn't want them to be worried.

"Ash, is something wrong? If something is bothering you, tell us." Delia replied.

"I think I know." Oak suddenly said, "You're loss to Tobias, it clearly frustrated you having been so close to winning a League challenge, only for it to be taken away like that."

"Yeah, but Tobias, was just more powerful that's all, I can't blame him for that. There are no rules saying you can't use certain Pokemon at least for Kanto to Sinnoh. So Tobias didn't cheat." Ash replied. "I just wasn't strong enough."

"Doesn't matter, you're still frustrated it's like I wanted the last of Mom's brownies but you got to it before I did." Tai replied.

Ash sighed but he muttered a barely audible 'yeah.' "I realized that it didn't train the Pokemon I caught in Unova as well as I should have they got a lot more in Orre but it should've been done before the Vertress city Conference. I don't know what I was thinking but I got really nervous when they told me that they wouldn't allow me to use Pokemon I had caught in other regions I was really upset and nervous, I didn't want to go home empty handed. It's a really good thing that Cilan was there with me as one of the Gym Leaders of the Straiton Gym he was able to pull a few strings and let me get in with Pikachu, they didn't seem happy about it."

"They wouldn't let you use your other Pokemon, just because they're all found outside Unova?" Tai asked. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I agree, it's completely biased" Delia added.

"Well, you'll both be happy to know that Unova's government banned that rule, declaring it unfair, and Got Goodshow to manage future Unova League conferences as well." Oak replied, "Next time a trainer from another region, wants to use their veteran Pokémon for that league they'll be able too."

"It's too late for Ash though." Tai huffed.

"Tai it's not their fault it's mine like I said I didn't train hard enough this time. I let Pikachu and the others down…." Ash stated, tears falling.

"Ash, don't cry!" Tai stated horrified.

"Why not!?" Ash snapped. "I don't want to be like him, I won't be a disgrace like Troy who let's everyone he cares about down!" he screamed Delia however hugged him and that shut him up.

Tai himself was crying now but wiped his eyes and did everything he could not to let anyone, except Rio, know, that he was. Ash hugged Delia back after a second.

"Ash every trainer hits a rough spot, there's no shame in that." Oak replied, "The important thing is you know where you went wrong, and now you can learn from it."

Ash's eye snapped open, "Yeah I can…"

"And don't worry about Troy." Oak added, "You've done more in almost five years then he did in his entire life time."

Ash blinked then he remembered he had met many Pokemon including Legendaries, he helped many of them too, he won the Orange League, and Battle Frontier. Brandon hadn't been defeated since his Grandfather had challenged him. and Drake the Orange crew leader had been considered unbeatable. He had gotten progressively better up to Unova. Sinnoh was currently his best rank and even then he had gotten farther against Tobias then any trainer. He had beaten his Latios and the Unbeatable Darkrai. He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks you guys." Ash replied.

"Always!" Delia stated.

"We've totally got your back!" Tai added.

"Raf!" Rio added.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu stated jumping back onto his shoulder.

"So, where'd, Tracey go?" Ash asked.

"He had something to do in Cerulean City." Oak replied.

"Look's like, we just missed him." Tai added as Rio and Pikachu began to play with Bulbasaur.

"So Professor, did you meet Gogoat yet?" Tai asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. We had a lovely ride around the ranch earlier." Oak replied.

"Aren't Alexia's Pokemon awesome?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it's not often I see Pokemon from the Kalos region." Oak replied.

"Yeah OH!" Tai stated getting out a Pokeball. "Blitz, Spike come on out!" Tai shouted.

POP! "Dedenne!"

"Chespin!" they cheered.

"Oooh! Tai my boy you came across some really rare Pokémon!"

"Yeah, they're both rescues actually. Spike was on the S.S Libra. Michael thinks that Blitz was on there too but wasn't accounted for. That or she was smuggled to Orre for the Black market and got away. We found her living inside a music hall." Tai replied.

"I see, well they both look very healthy." Oak replied.

"Pin/Naynay!" the two cheered.

"What about Noivern? Have you met Noivern yet?" Ash asked.

"No I haven't." Oak replied. They headed back to where Alexia was taking pictures and talking about the various Pokémon that lived on the ranch for her next article.

"Alexia hey!" Tai called as they came up to the reporter, Helioptile had come up to Ash but not Tai, thing was they were a little shy of each other Tai because of the last Helioptile he met. And Helioptile because he was shy around new people.

"Hey everyone, I was just finishing up the article." Alexia said.

"That's great! Professor Oak was wondering, if he could meet Noivern." Ash replied.

"I see, well…you might find it a bit overwhelming." Alexia replied.

"Overwhelming?" Tai asked.

"Alexia's Noivern is really, really strong." Ash replied.

"Sweet!" Tai cheered. "Please Alexia let Professor Oak see Noivern, I wanna see it too!"

"Alright, since it's popular demand." Alexia replied, "Noivern come on out!"

POP! "VERRRRRRNNNN!" he shrieked.

Both Tai and Professor Oak, squeed like Fanboys.,"Isn't it awesome you guys?!" Ash asked excitedly.

"Wow! It's a Dragon type isn't it. it has that awesome look, so it's totally a Dragon Type!" Tai stated chattering as he and Oak moved around Noivern.

"Amazing! I have only seen Pictures of this Pokemon! This has got to be the greatest day ever!" Oak stated. "Impressive." He muttered moving one of Noivern's wings.

"Oooh! Check out this ear!" Tai stated Noivern growled.

"Tai!" Oak, Delia, Ash and Alexia shouted the boy merely pulled his out head out and that was all he had time for.

"What?" He asked.

"VEERRRRRRRRRNNN!" he shouted unleashing Boomburst.

"I warned you." Alexia replied.

"Uuuhhhhhh." Tai muttered swirls in his eyes.

"I warned you too!" Ash scolded.

"Well, some lessons you can't learn without pain. This is especially true when dealing with Pokémon. They're extremely complex after all." Oak replied. All of a sudden Noivern bit his head. "WAAAAHAHAAAAA!"

"Professor!" Tai, Ash and Delia shouted out.

"Noivern! Have a Spelon berry!" Alexia replied acting like lightning and once Noivern let go and gobbled up the berry she recalled it.

"See I told you. Are you alright Professor?" Alexia asked as he rubbed his head.

"Excellent! To truly understand a Pokémon's power, you must experience it, first hand; it's one of my primary research tools and it works. I wear my scars like a badge of honor." Oak stated into the camera.

"Isn't that awesome!?" Ash asked.

"SO AWESOME!" Tai added.

"Professor I admire your commitment to your work." Alexia replied when Rotom suddenly appeared.

"Rrroootooootototo!" he jeered.

"Rotom!" Tai stated.

"Perfect timing, let's return to the lab and have a look on the latest data." Oak replied.

"You mean on Rotom?" Delia asked.

"Ash told me so much about it!" Alexia added as Rotom stared into the Camera getting really close before zipping off.

"I'm currently writing a paper on the changes in Rotom's form. Rotom is a wonderful Pokemon to work with." Oak replied.

"Ash, Tai are you two coming?" Delia asked.

"I think I'll stay out here for a while longer." Ash replied.

"Me too." Tai added.

"Alright then see you later." Oak replied as Helioptile and Pikachu exchanged Electricity.

"Hey Bulbasuar think you can get all my Pokemon together?" Ash replied.

"Saur, Bulba!" he replied charging up Solar Beam but it was different from the usual beam of war this one was a ball that exploded creating a ball of light.

"Awww some!" Tai cheered.

"Wow it's like Fire works!" Alexia stated.

"Bulbasaur is using Solar Beam to gather the Pokemon the patterns vary depending on whether he wants to talk with all of them or just ones from certain regions such as Hoenn and Unova." Oak explained.

Many Pokémon saw the Light including, Infernape, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Unfeasant, Scraggy Boldore, Sceptile, Gabite, Swellow, and….

"BEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" blocking out the sun was a large Dino Shape. Ash screamed helplessly as it landed on him.

"Aww, she missed you!" Tai cooed.

"I noticed…" Ash grunted as Bayleef began to nuzzle him.

"Bey, Bey,"

"Nice to see ya Bayleef, I missed you too." Ash chuckled as he rubbed her head.

"Bay!" she stated at the contact when the other Pokémon appeared she let him up they all cheered and gathered around him.

"Come out everyone!" Ash shouted as Charizard, Emboar, Oshawott, Snivy and Krookodile appeared.

"Hey you guys!" Ash called, "So, first up, I wanna apologize for the Unova League, it wasn't my best and I couldn't use most of you to help because of a rule that Pikachu barely got around."

"Chu, Chu." Pikachu agreed ear twitching.

"However, Oshawott, Krookodile, Emboar, Charizard, Unfeasant, Scraggy, Levanny, Palpitoad and of course Pikachu you guys battled really, really hard, that's all I can ask, you're the best!"

Pikachu and his Unovian companions let out cries. "I also want to thank you for being ready to and helping out in Orre, thanks to all our hard work, Cipher's gone! The Shadow Pokémon, are being cured as we speak and The SIP made sure to wipe everything on Shadow Pokémon and how to make them. No one has to worry about something like this ever happening again!"

At this Ash's Pokémon erupted into a roar of triumph it wasn't a league trophy, but the feeling that because of them their fellow Pokémon and the world itself, could sleep soundly a little while longer made them feel proud!

"And Tai caught some new friends!" Ash added he turned to Tai with a smile the boy grinned as Spike and Blitz hopped off his shoulder and stood attention in front of their older comrades.

"Guys come on out and meet the family!" Tai stated releasing the last three Pokemon he had,

POP! "Charmander!"

POP! "Brava!"

POP! "Mudkip!"

As Tai had seen before on the day he arrived in Pallet the Pokémon began to socialize this time his own among them he took it all in feeling grateful.

Ash was looking up into the sky. "We all have dreams we want to fulfill and the only way to get there is to work hard and stay with it, it's not easy, but that's what makes it worthwhile."

"Yeah…" Tai muttered he didn't have a dream of his own yet but somewhere it was waiting. Ash suddenly pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball.

"Next League I challenge I'll win for sure believe it! I pledge that someday soon I will be a Pokémon Master! POKEMON MASTER THAT IS WHAT I WILL BE!" Ash shouted,

"HECK YA!" Tai stated Helioptile who was standing behind them yelped and ran back to Alexia who had come out with Tracey, Oak Delia and Alexia.

"That was sure loud, you two startled Helioptile."

"Sorry." The boys replied.

"I've decided, Alexia I'll take you up on that offer! Pikachu and I are headed to the Kalos Region!" Ash stated,

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu declared.

"As for me, Unova! We're gonna rock its world!" Tai stated,

"Raaaaouuu!" Rio stated the rest of Tai's Pokémon cheering with him.

Suddenly balls of purple and blue fire roared down and surrounded everyone, "what's going on?!" Tai asked.

"It's Will-o-Wisp!" Oak stated.

"Ash, Professor, look up there!" Alexia called pointing.

"You've seen us now so take a bow!" Jessie stated.

"A motto that is sure to wow!" James added.

"A force that strike fear in the hearts of the Valiant!" Jessie declared. A Red rose shattering showing part of her face.

"Snuffing out the light to bring forth the Shadows!" James stated. A Blue rose shattering his own face partly seen.

"You'll fear us for eternity!" Meowth added, Slashing through a yellow rose.

"Blazing, Destruction across the sky, Jessie!" she stated fire exploding behind her.

"Thunderous Strength that quakes the earth I am James!" Lighting striking behind him.

"Wisdom deeper than the sea! Meowth!" Water surging around behind him.

"Remember this name Team Rocket!" they shouted.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted,

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu snapped.

"Don't they ever take a vacation?" Alexia asked.

"Sadly, they do not." Tai replied.

"Sheer annoyance personified." Oak and Delia sighed exasperatedly.

"They're like a really, really, _**really **_bad rash." Tracey added.

James's head got bigger and got right to their eye level. "Listen up! This is incorrect! We are not like a rash!"

"We're much more elegant and efficient!" Jessie added.

"That depends on who you ask!" Tai snipped.

"WHY YOU!" Jessie snarled, then pressed a button unleashing a bunch of tools meant to capture every Pokemon in the ranch.

"You won't get away with this!" Ash stated,

"We won't let you!" Tai added.

"ATTACK!" the two shouted and instantly all of their Pokemon unleashed their most powerful move, finishing up with Rio's aura sphere that condensed it all into a large rainbow orb.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Team Rocket shouted when the orb hit them and blasted the balloon.

"That's hurt worse than the real Episode!" Jessie shouted.

"Cause we only got hit by Unova Pokémon moves." Meowth contemplated.

"Why are Fanfiction blast offs more painful!?." James stated.

"Note that we die in others, so this isn't the worst." Jessie added.

POP! "WOBBA FFET!" Wobbuffet added.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted disappearing in the sky.

All of the Pokemon cheered at their success as Tai and Ash high-five.

**YX YX YX **

"Amazing! Thank you so, so much!" Tai cheered admiring his new outfit, it was a shirt with a red jean over top with an orange red for the bottom and collar as well as pocket tips the rest of the pockets and shirt were striped black to white going vertically on the sleeves and horizontally on the pockets and torso.

His pants were brown jeans with a lighter shade on the cuffs. His sneakers were grey with a couple black shapes on the tips and sides with a red shape in the middle the white shoe laces were over a red tongue. His finger-less gloves were grey with black rims and finally his hat like before it was a brimless cap white with a blue hourglass shape with a sky blue Pokeball in it there was also a grey stripe around the bottom. The Goggles last but not lease were a pointed oval shape like a mask with the lenses black rims and a silver grey strap.

Ash grinned and thanked Delia as well. His new outfit was a black T-shirt with white sleeves, over it was a short-sleeved blue jacket with a white circle on the top of the chest with a white stripe going down and across the bottom and up under the arms and down the tops of them as well, it was a lot like the shirt Tai had been wearing. His Jeans were a navy color he had brand new red and black shoes and black finger-less gloves with red rims, and to top it off his hat was red with a white half circle hovering above the white brim.

Tai hugged Delia in delight while Rio cheered. "You two look really stunning." Alexia stated.

"Heli Helioptile!" he agreed.

"Thanks Alexia." Ash stated.

"I thought you guys might want to go right after Christmas so I got to work on them. I got held back so I couldn't give them as gifts thought." Delia replied.

"That's okay." Ash replied,

"Totally. I'm so excited I wish we could go now!" Tai cheered.

"Now, now, Tai, one step at a time." Oak replied.

"I know." Tai sighed halfheartedly.

"Are you two excited?" Delia asked.

"Yeah!" the two replied.

**YX YX YX **

"You've done well, instrumentally causing the down falls of Team's Plasma and Cipher. And you have found that Aura 001 still lives, "Giovanni noted.

Jessie, James and Meowth were bawling tears of joy. "Oh man, just hearing dose words brings a tear to my eye!"

"WOBBBAAAA!" Wobuffet stated waterfall tears falling from it's eyes.

"It's a great Time to be alive!" Jessie stated.

"HARD WORK DOES PAY OFF! UH HUH HUH HUH!" James wept streams of tears coming from his eyes.

"Show me what you have accomplished in between?" Giovanni asked. That made the four snap back into reality.

"Uh, well, what we've accomplished is keeping ourselves in tip-top shape!" Jessie replied.

"As you can see the proof is right here!" James added. Giovanni gave them a venomous and deathly glare.

"He's not amused." Jessie muttered.

"Oopise…" James added.

"Wait! Of course the Evidence are the tons of Pokemon we have that can't be seen anywhere in Kanto!" Meowth suddenly said referring to Amoongus, Frillish, Yamask and Woobat.

"Uh yes of course!" James and Jessie stated half guilty half desperate. Despite the conflicting emotions the two wordlessly handed over their Pokeballs.

"Now, for your next assignment, you will be heading to this region." Giovanni replied, Showing them a map of Kalos. "There is something of extreme interest in this region. They call it Mega Evolution there is also a legend about a legendary Pokemon with the power to steal life."

"The Power to steal life?" Jessie stated as James and Meowth perked up in this.

"Yes," Giovanni smirked viciously, "Something of that caliber, along with Aura 001's raw power will make taking over the world effortless."

"Okay but do we do about said Aura 001?" Jessie asked.

"I've assigned the task of his capture to two other operatives, you're familiar with them, Butch and Cassidy."

"HIIIEEH!" the two went inside however kept composure outside.

"Oh, we are _very_ familiar with them." Jessie replied as James chuckled.

"Good, you leave tomorrow morning. And I trust you'll be accomplishing **_more_** than just the mission?" Giovanni asked.

"You bet!" Jessie stated.

"We'll even get that Pikachu that's evaded us for so long!" James stated only for Jessie to practically strangle him while covering his mouth.

"What he means is a Pikachu that we've only seen in the Orre and Unova regions ha, ha, ha." Jessie chuckled.

"Good. Go get prepared." Giovanni replied.

**YX YX YX**

"I can't believe we got carried away and left Woobat and the others with the boss." Jessie sighed.

"And Seviper, and Carnivine got reassigned as well, we won't get to see them for a while. I wonder if Mime Jr. and Chimecho are doing alright at Nanny and Poppop's." James stated.

"Well, we should see if the Twerp is headed to the Kalos region too." Meowth replied.

"That will be a snap spying on twerps is a talent we've honed over the past five years!" Jessie stated.

"YEAH!" James and Meowth agreed.

POP! "Wobbuffet!"

**YX YX YX**

_Tai found himself in a silvery area he looked around. "Where Am I? Ash, Rio, Pikachu?" _

"_St-stay away!" said a voice Tai turned to it he recognized it he was shocked and horrified to see Ash covered in cuts and bruises his new clothes in tatters he scurried back from Tai. _

_Tai blinked confused. "Ash, it's me. What-"_

"_STAY AWAY!" Ash shrieked at him. _

"_But, why? Who did this to you?" Tai asked._

"_Like you don't know?" said a cold voice Tai turned and his eyes widened in horror, it was him covered in blood grinning madly his eyes were cold and icy not like the electric energized aura blue he usually had he held up his hands showing it stained red with dark purple claws coming out. Ash instantly began to whimper._

"_NO!" Tai shouted instantly getting what this thing was, "You're not me! You'll never be me!" _

"_Of course I'll be you. This is the Destiny of people like you, people who were made to destroy. You have no true heart and soul you destined to be a killer." _

"_GAAAUUUH!" Ash shrieked._

"_NO!" Tai shouted but it was too late he saw Ash had been stabbed by this dark Tai's aura claws. The poor Teen's body fell limp and into the ground. The manic boy began to laugh viciously but he began to morph graphically into Nascour who laughed over him as he began to change into Dark Tai._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

"AAAAH!" Tai shrieked panting he looked around Rio instantly looked up at him whimpering Tai saw him and hugged him tightly letting tears fall. After what seemed like an eternity he got up and walked around the house.

"Tai what are you doing? It's the middle of the night!" Delia growled. However she understood when Tai looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry…." He muttered. He broke down. "I turned into a monster, I killed Ash!" he began to bawl making incoherent apologies as Delia hugged him and Rio who hugged him tighter.

"Sweetie it's okay, you just had a bad dream." Delia replied.

"I don't want to be like that! Not like him…Not like him!" Tai muttered.

"Who?" Delia asked.

"Nascour…" Tai muttered, he explained the whole drama with Nascour, him and Ash. "We didn't want you to blow up on us. Or worry."

"I see." Delia replied, "And you're afraid you'll end up like him." Tai nodded."You, wont." Delia assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Tai asked.

"Because your heart won't let you, and if the very idea terrifies you this much then you'll avoid it." Delia told him.

Tai smiled letting a couple tears fall silently, that logic seemed flawless. "Thanks mom."

**YX YX YX**

Tai stood at his plane having said goodbye to Ash, "You've got everything?" Delia asked.

"Yup." Tai replied.

"And remember change your, you know what every day." Delia added.

"Yeah." Tai sighed. "Love you, mom! Bye Professor!" Tai stated as he rushed towards his seat he took a moment to gaze in awe at the inside he found his seat W-2 he sat down and grinned. "This is so exciting!"

"Raaauuu!" Rio replied as they sat eventually the plane took off and the two fell asleep but they missed these words.

"_**Thank you for choosing, Indigo Airlines this is our non-stop flight to Kalos, about eight and a half hours our in-flight movies are…"**_

**YX YX YX**

Tai grinned rushing out of the plane, Rio right at his heels. "HELLOOOOO, UNNOOOV- uh….." in front of the duo was a map of Kalos. "Rio, I think we got on the wrong plane…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLOT TWIST! Tai isn't going to Unova LOL anyway sneak peek of the line breaks I'll be using and Tai's Kalos outfit which I will also be uploading to my Deviantart account NexusPieXIII so be on the lookout and tell me what you think. <strong>_

_**Also I've only got Legend of Serena and Birth by Fracture to do and then it'll be the next set of Updates! This time Lost Legacy will get an update but….Next Chapter will be the start of Tai's brand new adventure.**_

_**Next Time a new beginning….**_

_**YX: Destructive Wings…..**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!  
><strong>_


End file.
